Tac-Rec
Tac-Rec was created as a playerbased group on the server in late 2009. Tac-Rec is comprised of four seperate divisions, however, not all of these are commonly portrayed on the server. The 81st 'Reapers' are a small group of ambush specialists, a team of whom operate in the LA area alongside Tech-Com. The 82nd 'Jacks (Of all trades)' are an all-purpose division which includes the majority of all Tac-Rec personnel. The 83rd 'Sappers' are specialists in traps and mobile defenses to complement Tac-Rec's nomadic nature. The 84th 'Saints' are a humanitarian group aimed at restoring wartorn land to produce food and improving the standard of living of civilians. Tac-Rec is primarily based in Canada in the Vancouver area. Tac-Rec campsites are entirely nomadic and generally do not remain in the same place for more than a few months. This is to prevent detection and targetting on SkyNET's part. The 81st play a key role in this strategy, intercepting machine patrols heading towards Tac-Rec camps, as well as other random patrols as interference. 81st 'Reapers' The Reapers are Tactical Recon’s “Reactive Defence force”, their most common usage is, perhaps surprisingly, within “Safe” territory. Tac-Rec’s nomadic nature means that SkyNET does not know exactly where they are, however the less positive implication is that the Jacks and Sappers are not able construct long term defences at their HQs in the relatively short time they are stationary. Command took a page out of the book of jungle guerrilla warfare to solve this problem, they commissioned the 81st “Reapers” to go out on ambush missions, intercepting SkyNET patrols moving towards HQs and (for misdirection) also ambushing others heading into unoccupied land. Not many signed up, unsurprisingly, the threat of HunterKillers was still a relatively new one, and not many were particularly keen on going out to hunt them. The majority of the turnout were either pre-JD career soldiers, or the emotionally troubled. In this case, Command didn’t have the option to say no, and almost all volunteers were drafted into the new division. This strange mix of clinical professionalism, and emotional instability went on to define the 81st, also leading to the alternate nickname 'Psychos'. Up until late in the war, Reapers worked in pairs within their squads, with two soldiers working together all the time. The extreme emotional bond created by this partnership during a time of horrific war led to many intriguing instances, cases have been reported of a Reaper turning suicide soldier after their partner has been killed, more common were romantic partnerships between combat partners. Reapers often work in teams of three or four, surrounding machines and using fire-and-relocate strategies to confuse them while consistently hitting from behind. Many resent the 81st in LA for what is perceived as arrogance or even simple strangeness. Others seem to respect the "Just get it done" attitude of the 81st. However, this has not often stopped the small 81st Contingent in the area clashing with Tech-Com. The two groups have a somewhat heated history. However, current relations are much improved. 82nd “Jacks” WIP 83rd “Sappers” WIP 84th “Saints” The Saints are the only Tac-Rec division which shied from combat without exception. Their objective was originally to restore “safe” territories which had been rendered sterile by the nuclear war, to fulfil this, they developed hydroponic devices which could supply an area with food until the arable land had been cleared of dangerous isotopes. This movement was originally successful, however as SkyNET’s war machines became more and more effective, more emphasis was put on defence, and less on development. The 84th was made into a background division, supplying the combat based squads and generally helping out in a humanitarian context. Due to the 84th being sidelined and stuck with supply operations, it became common for squads to be comprised of families, parents who wanted their children to grow up away from combat found a haven in the Saints. Those who were unwilling to participate in combat were faced with a choice: Saints or Sappers. Anyone who was not blessed with a mechanical mind was often forced into the Saints, and became resentful of this lack of choice; “Slackers” were common in the Saints for the majority of the war. This high proportion of non-combatants earned the Saints the secondary titles “Softies” and “Pinks” (The latter of which was also based on the naming of the long wheelbase jeeps the 84th used, named “Pinkies” for reasons unknown). The 84th ranking structure differed in no way to the standard for TR divisions, however less emphasis was placed on rank and more on seniority and respect. A Pathfinder could often find him or herself taking orders from a particularly respected Scout. In terms of relations with Tech-Com, the 84th 'Saints' have been one of the most successful groups on Terminator Roleplay. Aside from a few birthing pains, the group has had a strong and consistent relationship with Tech-Com. Category:Playerbased Groups